Wiki 24 talk:Spoilers
24 (India) What is going to be our policy on the Indian version of 24, assuming that its gets an English-language release? --Silent Hunter UK (talk) 20:29, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :Spoiler policy will remain the same as ever - no information about episodes yet to air can be added to the wiki with the exception of pages pertaining specifically to the future of the show, namely the 24 page and the 24 (Indian TV series) :If you're asking about how the canon policy will work with the new show, then that is up for debate. I personally do not think we should try to mesh the continuities of both shows together (for example we don't say that Jack Bauer is capable of speaking 18 different languages for every time the show's been dubbed over). I think if in-universe info from the Indian show is included on this wiki, it should be kept in a separate continuity, as it seems they're remaking the first season very closely to the american version.--Acer4666 (talk) 09:45, August 29, 2013 (UTC) ::I was specifically talking about spoiler policy - will we be going by Indian release then> --Silent Hunter UK (talk) 15:01, August 30, 2013 (UTC) :: Episode 1 has now aired in India (about two hours ago), so this is free to discuss now. Silent Hunter UK (talk) 18:04, October 4, 2013 (UTC) :::Has episode 1 a title Silent Hunter? I think we really need a template for it. :) --Station7 (talk) 18:19, October 4, 2013 (UTC) :::From my look at the Colors Indian 24 site (which has this online, but in Hindi only), it's just "Episode 1", although that does have the 12:00am-1:00am time period. Silent Hunter UK (talk) 18:30, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Spoiler policy proposals Is it possible to change the "fair game" policy in such a way that no early revelation refers not only to anything unaired with aired ones being fair game, but also not giving any info, for example, about Season 2 death in Season 1 episode page. E.g. Gredenko from Season 6 is already mentioned to die in the pilot episode article. I say - BIaN not contain major plot info from future episodes or at least put a spoiler warning. Because if I open Pilot article, I expect info about it and not from future episodes. Of course this doesn't refer to character articles because it's already clear to everyone that character pages contain info from any episode character appeared or was mentioned. Also it'd be great if a character's real name wasn't revealed until the episode it is revealed, and in the article's starring section the character's "alias" would be written. Gevorg89 (talk) 21:53, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Slight modification Starting a new topic since technically the Legacy page is in violation. I'd like to add actors and crew to the people who can be direct sources for upcoming production info. Between Instagram and what have you, there's so much more info coming from people on the ground this time around - I think allowing things like https://www.instagram.com/p/BD37J5sRopy/ is a no-brainer. I would also extend this to official resumes for both cast and crew - all of these count as primary sources, compared to press releases which are secondary. To be sure, there's some gray area - I haven't found anything definitively saying that Alesha Renee is involved other than IMDb and that she hung out with the cast a lot. But there should be some means of including this info rather than automatically excluding it --Pyramidhead (talk) 00:55, May 13, 2016 (UTC) :Bump - since we're entering social media season again --Pyramidhead (talk) 23:17, September 3, 2016 (UTC) ::Sorry, I must have missed this post first time around. I am against this, on the argument that if I can get myself listed as an actor on the Legacy page simply by setting up a website with a resume then the policy isn't a good one. I've been collecting self-verified cast info on the show for years, but from experience it isn't always accurate and it can always be listed on talk pages until we can verify the info - really, the only primary source that someone appeared on the show is footage of the show with them in.--Acer4666 (talk) 23:25, September 3, 2016 (UTC)